1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a connection member for the connection of a resilient rod with a bone screw which can be anchored in a vertebra, and further to a device comprising such a connection member for the connection of at least two vertebrae.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the case of deformed or degenerated spinal columns to operatively clamp a correcting device via connection members to at least two vertebrae of a spinal column in order to thus give the spinal column a greater stability.
From EP 0384001 A1 a correcting device is known which clamps an elongated, resilient rod to a plurality of vertebrae of a spinal column with connection members. This device has a connection member with an opening for the accommodation of a part of an elongated rod. The connection member has a further connection region in order to clamp the connection member to a vertebra via bone screws. In one embodiment, the connection member has a screw with which the elongated rod is clampable within the connection member. This connection member has the disadvantage that when large forces act, a relative movement can result between the connection member and the resilient rod.